Olaf Willow
Olaf Willow is one of Clarice Willow's husbands in a group marriage. He adopted the last name of his wife, Desiree. Olaf is a member of the Soldiers of the One. Finding Zoe's Program He meets Lacy Rand when Clarice invites her over for a Saturday lunch, one month after Lacy's best friend, Zoe Graystone, perished in the MAGLEV bombing Olaf is mentioned, but not shown, in "Rebirth". He makes his first appearance on screen in "Gravedancing". Olaf and Nestor give Clarice a swipe drive so she can wirelessly steal data from Daniel Graystone's computer in an effort to look for Zoe's avatar program. Clarice visits Amanda Graystone under the pretense of returning some of Zoe's school books to her. While Amanda's attention is diverted, Clarice successfully steals the data from Daniel's computer. Olaf and Nestor discover the avatar program used to be on the Daniel's computer, but it is not there now because it was downloaded. Clarice says there must be a backup somewhere so she is going to find Amanda at the MAGLEV bombing memorial site (Amanda visits every day) and try to find out where it is. Retribution After the botched bombing attempt to kill Clarice at the Trojan Spaceport by some of the Clarice's former students, Olaf helps her track down Hippolyta to kill her. Later, he and Clarice track down Lacy, Barnabas and Keon Gatwick (whom Barnabas had just killed) at Barnabas' hideout. They tie up Barnabas and set a bomb. When they get down to the street, Clarice detonates it, killing him. They kidnap Lacy and take her back to their house. Olaf dumps Lacy in the attic of their house. They deprive her of food and drug her water to keep her disoriented. Clarice gets Lacy to tell her the whereabouts of the backup program for Zoe's sentient avatar. Clarice then sends Lacy to the STO training camp on Gemenon. Olaf shoves her into the car saying he knows she will be back and cannot wait. GDD Infiltration After Lacy leaves, Clarice brings Amanda home for an extended stay at the Willow house. Olaf and the rest of the family are not pleased. Unbeknownst to them, Amanda is there to spy on Clarice and her family for Agent Jordan Duram of the Global Defense Department. Olaf helps deliver Mar-Beth's baby when she gives birth at home, surrounded by family. In order to protect Amanda (his confidential informant) and suspecting there is a leak in the GDD, Agent Duram feeds false information to Gara Singh that Mar-Beth is his confidential informant in his investigation of the Willow family's connections to the Soldiers of the One and the MAGLEV bombing. Clarice is enraged when she receives this information. When Mar-Beth is taking her baby for a walk in the park, Clarice stabs and kills her. Olaf and another husband take Mar-Beth's body away. They chop off her head, hands and feet and throw her body in the Theoresos (a body of water), two-hundred klicks from Caprica City. New Cap City One night, Nestor and Olaf go to Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity in New Cap City to try their luck at killing the Avenging Angels (Zoe and Tamara). Nestor does not realize that this is the real Zoe. He thinks she is another gamer who has adopted the appearance of Zoe Graystone. Nestor and Olaf brandish their swords. The Angels pull guns on them. Nestor says that is against the rules - no packing heat at Sinny's. Zoe says it is New Cap City where there are no rules. The girls shoot them, de-rezzing their avatars, ejecting them permanently from the game. Olaf is disappointed because he spent years working on his avatar. They finally found Zoe's sentient avatar, but were completely clueless. Apotheosis Olaf, Nestor and Clarice are the masterminds behind the STO plot to blow up Atlas Arena, proving to the worlds the value and desirability of Virtual Heaven. Olaf, Nestor and Clarice forcibly enter the Graystone residence in search of Clarice's holoband. They are about to kill Amanda and Daniel Graystone when the damaged U-87 robot containing Zoe's chip comes to life and slays Nestor. Upon realizing that Zoe is in the U-87, Clarice and Olaf flee the house. Olaf enters Atlas Arena intent on being one of the "martyrs" destroying the stadium and thus being resurrected using Zoe's algorithm. All of the other martyrs-to-be are killed by cylons and download into Virtual Heaven. Olaf is able to detonate his explosive device, but the cylons completely surround him and absorb the explosion. Concurrently Zoe goes to Virtual Heaven to stop Clarice from carrying out her plan. She changes the code, turning the Heaven into a hell of volcanoes, destroying the program. Falling debris de-rezzes the martyrs' avatars, killing them. When Olaf is killed in the Atlas Arena explosion, he begins to download into his sentient avatar. As the Apotheosis program crashes, his avatar is destroyed during the download, killing him. See Also * Sexuality References Category:New Cap City Category:Soldiers of the One